1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to methods of assembling workpieces, and more particularly, to an adaptive method of using shape memory polymer activation to align and retain assembled workpieces.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
In the manufacturing and industrial arts, proper assembly of workpieces relies increasingly upon programmable robotics, and complex aligning fixtures to achieve the necessary precision. For example, whereas conventional welding of workpieces require the formation of precise seam and spot welds to ensure desired structural performance and aesthetics, a long felt need involves positioning a manipulable workpiece within a tight tolerance prior to affixing to a stationary workpiece. Such tolerances, however, make it difficult to properly position the workpiece, and often result in misalignment and/or mechanical binding, which further result in downtime, damage to workpieces and/or infrastructure, as well as incurred expenses. Moreover, conventional assembly systems typically present one-size-fits-all alignment systems that do not adapt to dimensional variations from workpiece to workpiece, which may further result in misalignment and binding, even where robotic precision is employed.